supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mask Singer (Thai TV series)
The Mask Singer (Thai: หน้ากากนักร้อง) is a Thai singing competition always shown on Workpoint Entertainment. It is hosted by Ken Kantathaworn, and first aired on October 6, 2016 for it's first season. In the show, the masks sing on stage to a song sung in either the Thai language or the English language. The mask is kept confidential for the singer that was singing in it until the mask gets eliminated in a round by Kantathavorn. Season 1 Due to death and funeral of the King of Thailand on October 13, 2016, the show went on hiatus from October 13 until November 10. The show re-aired again on November 17 of the same year. Group A: Group B: Group C: Group D: Season 2 It was renewed for a season two and aired on April 6, 2017. As the Sumo mask was only drawn in Group D, the eventual winner, Lydia Sanurat, didn't even perform until June 15, 2017, in spite of Pee Saderd's early exit from Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Group A: Group B: Group C: Group D: Season 3 The third season aired on September 7, 2017. Due to the one-death anniversary of the King of Thailand, no episodes weren't aired on neither October 19 nor 26, and the finale aired February 1, 2018. Notable contestants included Russian Celebrity Family Feud sensation Pee Saderd, Ice Saranyu, Maeya Nonthawan, Tar Surachai Wongbuakao from Mr. Team, Thai-Indian actress Savika Chaiyadej, Utain Prommein and Laotian actress and singer Alexandra Bounxouei. Group A: Group A had หน้ากากแมลง who lost to หน้ากากเสือดาว in the Group A semifinals had Russia's Pee Saderd, affecting everyone's performance in both MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. All seeds from both the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles and the last two Feud episodes including broadcaster Abomasnow are affected. *หน้ากากแมลง ( Peerapat Sawasmool) *หน้ากากมาคอว์ ( Sawika Chaiyadech) *หน้ากากหมีขาว ( Smith Arrayasagul) *หน้ากากเสือดาว ( Nonthawan Thongleng) *หน้ากากหิน ( Arnon Saisangchan from Blackhead) *หน้ากากแอปเปิ้ล ( Pramote Pathan) *หน้ากากซากุระ ( Alexandra Bounxouei) *หน้ากากนินจา ( Utain Prommin) Group B: Group B had the eventual winner of the contest, with the Green Tea Worm mask (Thai: หน้ากากหนอนชาเขียว) worn by Boy Peacemaker. *หน้ากากไอยรา ( Somlek Sadkdikul) *หน้ากากเตียงนอน ( Suthita Chanachaisuwan) *หน้ากากกระจกเงา ( Yves Sirachaya) *'หน้ากากหนอนชาเขียว ( Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee)' *หน้ากากนาฬิกา ( Krirkphol Masayavanich) *หน้ากากเจ้าชายกบ ( Popetorn Soonthornyanakij) *หน้ากากโจ๊กเกอร์ ( Suganya Migael) *หน้ากากแพนเค้ก ( Apiwat Pongwat) Group C: The Loris mask, worn by Atom Chanagun, eventually finished 2nd behind the Green Tea Worm mask worn by Boy Peacemaker. *หน้ากากยูนิคอร์น *หน้ากากหมาป่า *หน้ากากนางอาย ( Atom Chanagun) *หน้ากากไก่ชน *หน้ากากเทียน *หน้ากากมงกุฎเพชร ( Wichayanee Pearklin) *หน้ากากไอติม *หน้ากากตุ๊กตา Group D: *หน้ากาก Moonwalk *หน้ากากช้างดำ *หน้ากากอินเดียนแดง *หน้ากากกระรอก ( Saranyu Winaipanit) *หน้ากากนกเงือก *หน้ากากพระจันทร์ *หน้ากากเอเลี่ยน *หน้ากากอีกาแดง ( Surachai Wongbuakao) Season 4 The fourth season aired on February 8, 2018. This was the day before the 2018 Olympics opened in PyeongChang, South Korea. Group A: Group B: Group C: Group C included Beedrill, stranded by themselves but weren't with their teammates, Joey Fatone, Zach Veach, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Metagross, Alexander Rossi, Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd who as the Insect Mask last season. This was due to IndyCar race weekend for the seven. Group D: Episode 4 aired April 12, 2018, the same day Thailand women's national football team secured 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification. Winners Trivia *Because it was revealed that Mask Malang was Pee Saderd in it, Abomasnow made a re-shuffle for the seedings of the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles tournament, due to some huge upsets that include: **Pee Saderd seeded higher than James Hinchcliffe **Takuma Sato seeded in the top 16 **Hélio Castroneves' last IndyCar season ends with 7th seeding See also *The Mask Singer on Facebook: The Mask Singer on Facebook *The Mask Singer on Twitter: The Mask Singer on Twitter *The Mask Singer on Instagram: The Mask Singer on Instagram Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Thai music shows